


New Roads

by DJLStorme



Series: Roads [1]
Category: Brave (2012), DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, King Hiccup, Multi, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLStorme/pseuds/DJLStorme
Summary: Hiccup never really thought that his father was trying to make friends with the world. But now that Stoick the Vast, King of Wilderwest, was dead so everything landed on his shoulders, including trying to make friends with other kingdoms, hopefully they would be able to do just that and make some friends. Hiccup/Elsa. Starts before Frozen but after HTTYD2, Tangled and Brave.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Tuffnut, Astrid Hofferson & Merida (Disney), Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Astrid Hofferson & Valka, Cloudjumper & Valka (How to Train Your Dragon), Elsa (Disney) & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Elsa (Disney)/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Merida (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Kristoff & Sven (Disney: Frozen), Stoick the Vast/Valka
Series: Roads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All right so another story. Yeah I got a lot of stories but I don't want to end up with headache so it's just better if I write it down and publish. Help put thing in perspective and have a little bit of fun here and there.
> 
> Now about basic things in the story, it's a combination from the book and DreamWorks, and it will be a Hiccup/Elsa, what happened to Astrid, read on and you may find out. Not a harem thing and not an arranged marriage thing too. Its before the events of Frozen but after the events of HTTYD2, Tangled and Brave. Anna will know about Elsa's powers before meeting with Hiccup, read on and you may find out how.
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because I want it so, makes thing easier for me and fun for the lot of you.
> 
> Will that Hans things will happen?
> 
> Yes. Just leave it at that.
> 
> Any more questions?
> 
> Well feel free to ask.
> 
> Summary: Hiccup expected many things after the death of his father and him taking the mantle of the chief and King of the Wilderwest.
> 
> What he didn't account for the fact was the credit to his father who sometimes actually think before doing something, or didn't and that his father also have friends in other places in the world or more prominent ones like Arendelle, Corona, Scotland and something called a Weasel town? Well whatever it is he will be the best Chief of Berk and King of the Wilderwest and make his father proud, now only if his mother, five of his best friends, cousins and Tootless would stop setting him up randomly, than he might be able to make allies for his kingdom and tribe while he is their in Arendelle for the coronation.
> 
> He just hope that the new road he is taking for the betterment of the kingdom is not the bad or the worst one.
> 
> Starts after HTTYD2, Tangled, and Brave and before the events of Frozen not that before but a recent before like probably a month or two before.
> 
> And not an arranged marriage thing.
> 
> *Contains content from both the books and the movies and the series (meaning the whole franchise for HTTYD), disney(Tangled and Tangled adventures, Frozen, Brave) a bit of Rise of the Guardians but as Guardians no pairings for Guardians.*
> 
> Somewhat mature content. But mostly humour, adventure, action and romance.

* * *

**(Isle of Berk)**

* * *

Hiccup was so done with his life.

He was sitting with the high council. Which consisted of the chief of other tribes, well mostly others. After his father, Stoick the Vast, was declared as the King of Wilderwest he did all he could to keep his people safe.

He fought dragons.

Helped provide food to his own tribe and that of others.

Helped settle dispute among the tribes.

And even conquered other tribes that were not in alliance.

And after he, as Hiccup the Useless defeated the Red Death, a dragon as big as a mountain and became friends with the Night Fury, the kingdom of Wilderwest started to became a better place, but things must go slow with the changes. And with changes comes few types of people.

One who are against you.

Hiccup learned that some tribes, or some people just don't want the change even if it meant the destruction of everything, not from others but from themselves and blaming it all on others.

Than those who are with you but still not with you.

Yeah, it's way to complicated and when the people who were with you began to fight you.

Than there were those who doesn't really share your opinions on dragons or humans.

Drago Bludvist was one of those people, and because of his naivety it cost him his father's life. He knew that many people won't share the same opinions he had on dragons and it doesn't help that and god forbid that if a war does happen than someone with backing of an army of dragons and humans would be much dangerous to have or ignore.

He knew that if the mainlanders ever found out...well some of them do with all the problems like Johan and few pirate ships that he and his friends have taken down.

So right now the one thing that Wilderwest needed the most were allies and they were sorely lacking in that department. Hiccup thought so as he looker around the council of the chiefs and with the only allies the Viking ever had.

The other Vikings.

No one else apart from that and he would not blame them, if he looks at them the two creatures that lives on this side of Midgard are some of the most dangerous in existence.

Vikings and Dragons.

Yeah he would understand that, but right now they really needed a few more allies in the world, and turns out the other chiefs agreed with him on that front.

Including his late father who is now dead.

Yeah his father was actually trying to make some friends in the world, and he actually had some success.

Especially with a few places like Arendelle, Corona, Scotland and few others which also included something called a Weasel Town? Who would name their kingdom after an animal, well they cannot judge with how they themselves named their kids and tribes, I mean a tribe that's called Murderous yeah everybody will move south from that place.

So here he was in the council with his most trusted people, Astrid and Fishlegs along with his mother Valka, who turns out was alive. Surrounded by other chiefs and member of the council of Wilderwest a letter of invitation sitting in front of them.

"So we are invited to the coronation of the first princess of Arendelle." Hiccup spoke up while looking at the letter in hands and then back at the other chiefs and few elders. "Well not all of us, but the King of Wilderwest, that would be me and few of the people who will discuss about the treaty that was put in the motion by my father for them and us." He then read the letter one last time. "Oh and also the letter is from the general asking us to send someone probably a scholar or an ambassador a little early, probably a month or three weeks early so that we could discuss and learn things about the Arendelle." He completed while shrugging his shoulder

"Why do we need to learn anything about them?" Dagur said as the council turned to look at him and Hiccup rubbed his head in exasperation. "I mean we are vikings, we don't need to learn anything, we have our dragons too."

"Which we didn't when Drago attacked us." Dogsbreath spoke up next from the Murderous Tribe.

"Yeah." Thuggory from the Meatheads spoke up next. "Damn that madman, he caused enough destruction in the archipelago with his Bewilderbeast, we don't want any more of the damage that's been dealt to us."

"And how much more damage one could do, as Dagur said we've dragons on our side, even Drago's dragons and now your Dragon is the king of the Dragons." Lars from the Thunderhead tribe spoke as he looked in the direction of Hiccup.

"And we should not rule out the fact that we were fighting dragons before we made peace with them, heck we even killed dragons, whose to say that the southerners won't be able too." Camicazi from the Bog Burglars and childhood friends of Hiccup told the council. "Not to mention some of the weapons found on few of the ships of Drago was from south and east, now also mix the Northern Alliance, yeah I say go for it Hiccup, we need the alliance."

"She is right." Bertha one of the elders and from Bog Burglars said. "We've got every reason for an alliance, right now and we need it the most."

"Of course ye would say that!" Moggadon growled as he looked towards his fellow former chief who growled in his head. "Ye'll agree with yer daughter!" Thuggory groaned as he rubbed his head at his father as the chief of Bog Burglars glared in his direction. "Its not about relation father, it's the facts." Thuggory told the man. "We all know how we vikings are, we are stubborn and strong warriors, we use to raid other places, not until few people from all of our tribes gathered here in the Archipelago and almost stopped it and it did good for us, now we know how to build our house, mine our caves and even farm, not mention the reason Stoick the Vast was declared as the King and he lead us to a victory in a war against the army from Rome that tried to conquer us and the gathering of the Pirate lords, not including the help he provided us during the dragon raids. We became better than we were under his reign and under his son we now even have dragons on our side, but the world is changing and if we don't work for our survival and make buddy-buddy with others, their are chances we will be wiped out." He completed.

"Aye, the lad is right." Alvin the Treacherous said. "The world is changing and we need allies if we want to make sure that our children and legacy survives." He turned in the direction of Hiccup. "I say go for it lad."

"Aye!" Bertha spoke up next and slowly many of the people sitting in the council began to gave their affirmation for the treaty.

"Well then!" Hiccup said as he got comfortable on his seat. "Now that a accord has been reached I'll decide what we shall do!" He looked down at the letter than back at the pigeon who was about to become Sharpshot's lunch before the message was delivered to him, thank god, toothless was much smarter than anyone else, including some of the humans in here, who noticed the letter tied to the pigeon. "Me, Fishlegs, My mother, Astrid and the Twins, along with Heather and Eret will leave for Arendelle by the dawn three days from now as not only the King but as scholars and ambassadors." He then raised his hands before many began to shoot questions. "The reason being, me and Fishlegs along with Heather and my Mother are the best when it comes to diplomatic work, whereas Astrid and the twins will look for information, and Eret is probably the only person who knows how to behave on the mainland." He completed for the group who moved out.

"So while we are there I want Snotlout and Camicazi to take care of things here." Hiccup said while nodding his head in the direction of his cousin and best friend. "Any of the major problems are to be dealt by the two of you and the council." He then turned towards Dagur, Lars, Thuggory and Dogsbreath. "The four of you are to take care of the border patrols, if anything is off, I want you to take it to the council and then send a terror for us." The four nodded their heads. He then turned to Alvin, Bertha and Moggadon. "And you three will look over them and guide them." He then finally turned to Gobber.

"And Gobber will look over Berk in my stead." He gave the council a once over before nodding his head. "Any questions?" He asks as Fishlegs wrote a letter for him and handed him the letter, nobody spoke as they watched their now king going over the letter and nodded his head at the content. "Now that's it been decided, the people I've said should start preparing for the departure while other will start preparing for the duties." He said as a dark outline of a shadow stood up from behind Hiccup as he himself stood up and moved towards the door as the dark outline of his dragon followed him behind, with Astrid and Fishlegs with Heather leaving after him.

"So..." Astrid began as she moved behind Hiccup. "What happened this time?" She asks.

"Not now Astrid!" Hiccup groaned. "Not now!"

"Woah, you seem to having some trouble there!" Heather said as she watch her friend stomp towards the forge.

"Oh you will be too!" Hiccup exclaimed as he entered the forge and his dragon toothless shared a look with Astrid, Heather and Fishlegs. "If you find out what many of the elders have been doing behind your back!"

"What are they doing?" Fishlegs asks.

"Oh nothing much." Tuffnut's voice came from the side as Fishlegs turned to look at the twins sitting with a letter in their hands.

"Just preparing some marriage planning for our chief." Ruffnut said next shocking the group. "With either Heather, Camicazi or someone from Lavalout!"

"What?!" Heather, Fishlegs and Astrid screamed as they stole the letter from her.

"Hey?!" Ruffnut yelled as the letter was taken from them. "I was reading that!"

"What the hell does he think he is doing?!" Heather yelled as she began to tighten her hold on the parchment.

"It isn't your brother that did it." Hiccup said as he came out from the forge in his tunic. "But the heads of the Berserker Tribe, look down at the signature, that's so not your brother."

"Yeah! You are right." Heather said relieved.

"Hey what's that expression for!" Hiccup looked indignant at the expression. "I will let you know that I am not that bad when you began to compare me to other guys, hel the only competition I have on Berk is Fishlegs."

"You are right about that for sure." Heather said as she closed the letter. "We will discuss this with my brother back on Berserker island." She waved the letter up for others to look at her. "And I also need to pack my bag for the trip, so see ya." She waved her hands as she moved towards her dragon, to prepare for the trip and have words with the Berserker heads.

"Just make sure your brother doesn't remove their heads this time." He called out. "Send Mala our love too!"

"Will do!" She climbed her dragon as she waved them one last time before leaving for the Berserker Island.

The group of five watched the girl disappear in the air with her dragon when Hiccup, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Tuffnut turned towards Astrid.

"When are you gonna tell her that you like her!" Ruffnut ever the blunt said shocking Astrid.

"What?"

"Oh come on!" Hiccup said as he rubbed his head. "We know that you like her Astrid, we are your best friends , it was not that hard to put together!" He waved his arms in the air trying to explain it to her. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"Hiccup?!" Astrid groaned as she looked around. "It was already hard enough to come out to you and it didn't help that these three listened in on our conversation, because I don't want everybody to look as if something is wrong with me!"

"There is nothing wrong with you Astrid." Hiccup calmly told her. "You are still the fiercest and the most beautiful person I know on Berk or probably the world and what if you like girls, you are still my best friend, you are still you."

"And also because he dreamt about both you and Heather together with him." Tuffnut offhandedly commented as Astrid and Hiccup looked on in his direction. "And no judging here, two hot girls together, yeah that would be a dream come true." Fishlegs, Hiccup, Astrid and Ruffnut blushed at the thought.

"You pervert!" Astrid and Ruffnut punched the teen to the ground as Hiccup and Fishlegs looked anywhere but the two of them trying to avert their thoughts from the mental image that was now in their head instead began to plan for their trip as he tied the letter to the Pidgeon and released it to deliver the letter. 'Maybe I will teach them about Terror mail after we make some solid relations with them.' Hiccup thought as he watched the Pidgeon fly away towards its destination.

* * *

**(Nine Days later at Arendelle)**

* * *

General Erik Bjorn quickly moved through the halls of the castle, which belongs to the royals of Arendelle. His heels tapping through the halls, as he turned to see some of the royal guards.

"You two get me the Minister Harald, head of the servants Gerda and second in command Marshal Daniel, along with Duke Anders, tell them to meet us in the Royal Library." He commanded as the two of the guards nodded their heads and ran. He then turned towards the servants. "You get both of the princesses and bring them to Royal Library, tell them its urgent and the fate of our kingdom depends on it." He commanded as the servant screamed to get the princess as the man headed towards library. He sat on one of the chairs that was in their surrounded by the books, he put one of his hands in the side pocket of his coat to bring out the letter he received a few moments ago that was delivered to him by one of the guards, he knew where it was from, after all King Agnarr told him to continue this talk while he would leave on their journey.

Erik had heard rumors about the kingdom of the Wilderwest, about how the Vikings have gathered under one banner, he initially ignored this rumor because he had heard the tales of how Vikings were how they raided different places and then there were the rumors about the forbidden fog, where supposedly the vikings lived. Supposedly because nobody knew where they were, well not until the Pirate Lords were defeated by Stoick the Vast, as whenever somebody who ever dared to enter the fog was lost to the fog, well not until Drago Bludvist became a threat with his army and they say that there were not only humans who were part of this army. He would've again ignored these as rumors if not for the fact that their had been stories of the vikings riding beasts that fly and some swim and breathe fire. He knew of only one animal that could do that, and if the vikings had it as an army, well it was a good decision made by king Agnarr trying to become an ally of the kingdom of Wilderwest.

And none of it was a problem, except for the fact that the current King of the Wilderwest, decided to come early as an ambassador and scholar along with few other people to learn more about the kingdom he was going to ally himself with and the treaty that they could've discussed with ambassador now had to be discussed with the king. Now normally it would not be a problem, except for a slight here and there, but they are talking about the king of Wilderwest, the very same king whose tale the sailor around the shores talk about as if he, the Viking king, were a gallant hero, the same person who caught one of the most dangerous dragon species and tamed it, when he was fifteen.

Fucking _fifteen_?!

The very same age the kids here starts to get known for things that they do here and that's normal thing like he is a good swordsman, not who caught the most dangerous dragon at fifteen. Not only that, later on he and his group of friends, and we are talking about group of five excluding the now king, defeated a giant dragon bigger than this castle and saved their kingdom at the very same age. Again kids here mostly help their parents around, they don't kill dragons at that age and it didn't stop there.

No, sir it didn't.

"After defeating the giant dragon, they saved their Kingdoms and several other people a lot of time from great dangers and threats." Erik told the gathered people of two princesses and four other people looking at the man in shock. "Which also includes traitors and mercenaries and most recently a great threat who we all knew of from stories we've heard from here and there, Drago Bludvist. Also the king of Wilderwest have also garnered a lot of titles, which also consist of but are not limited to these titles such as Dragon Master, Dragon Conqueror, Dragon King and two of the most recent one, Dragonborn and Demon King." They all stayed quite for a time before the minister spoke up.

"And he is coming here?" Minister Harald asks, as General Erik nodded his head.

"Yes." He said as he showed them the letter. "He has written in the letter that he and his group will reach here." He then pulled out a strip of something that was in the letter. "He also asked to burn this strip at a certain time that they've written and a place of our choice where we want them to come or land as he had written."

"Wouldn't that give us an advantage, I mean we could surround them and make them surrender?" The second-in-command, Marshal Daniel asks.

"It also shows the confidence the man has in his abilities." The general said.

"Isn't all of this is just a tall tale!" Princess Anna spoke up next. "I mean, a kid taming a dragon when he was fifteen and defeating a giant dragon even if it exists in the same year, I know that dragons exists but an army of Dragons, him controlling dragons larger than this castle, there are not that many dragons and certainly not that big, I mean gosh." Anna waved her hands around talking animatedly. "I could understand him defeating this Drago Blood fist guy-" "-its actually Bludvist-" "But aren't they exaggerating a bit."

"Even if they are exaggerating." General Erik turned to look in the direction of the second princess. "It still doesn't change the fact that they will be arriving here in three days from now."

"What?!" Was the collective sound from the gathered group.

"They are arriving three days from now?!" Elsa finally spoke up as her sister looked at her.

"Yes, Elsa." General Erik told her. "And we now have to prepare for a group of eight people and their rides before they reach here and we don't have time." He then looked at the older princess with sympathy. "Also it might be time we might need your abilities and powers here if anything goes wrong." Elsa eyes widened as she quickly turned to look at her sister who looked confused while glancing between her and the general.

"Abilities and powers?" Anna asks

"Nothing Anna!" Elsa said as the general looked at the older princess.

"We don't have time for this princess." The general said as the others in the room look around anxiously, noticing the temperature in the room dropping bit by bit, Elsa turned to glare in the direction of the general who glared back at the princess just as intently before it became a gentle a stare. "I know, why you avoid this topic, Elsa but both of you need this, you and Anna, this thing is long overdue." He turned to the portrait of the late King and Queen. "Your parents were great people, Elsa, Anna." He then turned back to Elsa and Anna. "But what he did to the two of you, even if they thought of it to be the right thing, was very wrong, and because of it both of you are suffering, we don't want to see something going wrong so please let her know before something happens." The room calmed down as the it became normal for a moment.

"You are right." Elsa finally said as she looked down at the ground. "Just give me a moment with her, please?" She pleaded as the man nodded her head and motioned for the others to move out of the room as he left along side them, leaving both the sisters in a room alone after a long time. Elsa took a deep breath before she turned towards her sister.

"Hello Anna." Elsa said after a while. "You look beautiful."

"Hello.." Anna said awkwardly. "You too, I mean you also look beautiful, like beautifuller, you get what I mean right?"

"I think I do." Elsa giggled before an awkward silence enveloped them.

"I want to tell you something./Did I do something wrong?" Both of the sisters spoke at the same time.

"What/what?"

"You go first." Elsa said while pointing at her.

"No you go first." Anna told her.

"No you should." Elsa said. "I think you should as I also owe you answers for the past thirteen years." Anna took a deep breath before she began asking question.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks and Elsa looked at her in surprise.

"No, why would you think that?!" Elsa asks in return.

"Because you stopped coming out of your room." She said while looking at her sister. "I mean one moment we were best friends and the next we you wouldn't even talk to me or come out of your room, do you know how alone I felt that my sister wouldn't talk or even look at me, your door was always closed."

"It wasn't because of you, well...it wasn't like...no...how should I explain." Elsa then got an idea. "Anna do you remember our song?" She then began to hum a tune and removed one of the gloves. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna looked at her in shock, hurt and disbelief before she stood up.

"You know, I am just gonna be out there." She looked at her sister before she started to move out. "When you've decided to tell me you can call-oh my god!" She turned but jumped in surprise when she saw snow and frost covering the door, she looked down to see some kind of breeze coming from behind her and looked at her sister surprised to see her sister's hands outstretched with frost coming from her. "What the hell?!"

"Do you want to build a Snowman?" Elsa asks again.

"Wait for a moment!" She said as she went to a table and pulled the drawers and pulling out two glasses and a bottle of wine. "All Right. Let's talk."

* * *

**(A few moments and a lot of explanation later)**

* * *

"Okay." Anna said as she swirled the drink she held in her hands. "So when we were kids and were playing with your magic you accidentally missed and hit me in the head." Elsa nodded her head as she gulped down the glass and pour another one for herself. "And then our parents set out to heal me and somehow got my memories erased of the incident and told you to limit yourself and told you to stay in your room so that you won't accidentally harm someone, and the only people who actually knew about your powers apart from our parents are General Erick, your personal maid and Kai and Gerda." Elsa nodded again before gulping it down and pouring another glass. "And they then set out to search for a way for you to control your powers but they never came back-will you stop drinking so quickly, I haven't even finished my first glass from the first bottle!" She pointed at the glass she was holding while she herself looks at Elsa who gulped it down again.

"Sorry-Sorry!" Elsa said as she poured herself another glass. "Even if the taste is not what I expected it to be, it is still the only thing here to drink and I know that it is a lot to take in and I don't expect you to forgive me!"

"Oh, I forgive you!" Anna said. "I am actually angry at them." She said while pointing at the portrait of their parents. "I mean I get where they are coming from, actually I don't, but I can see why would they want you to control your powers, but telling you to stop meeting and playing with me, that's crossing a line, do they know how I felt, or how we felt." She then put the glass down as Elsa pour another glass but was taken by her. "And I will take this from you."

"So you forgive me?" Elsa asks again hopefully.

"I do." Anna said. "But promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"No more closed doors or secrets or ignoring me?" Anna looked at her older sister with hope shinning in her eyes as she held her hands.

"None of that, ever again!" Elsa said as she held her hands.

"Thank you." Anna said as she stood up. "Now I think we should head to our rooms and prepare ourselves for the next three days, I mean I know that they said the Viking King is supposed to be a big bad dragon conqueror and all but seriously what if he is normal guy like us." She then thought over a moment before amending. "Well not like us you know, like a big muscled man with a lot of beard and armor and swords here and their and scars, because scars are supposed to be cool and all and not with magic power like you."

"I get it Anna." Elsa giggled as she also stood up and stumbled for a moment but was caught by Anna in a moment. "Thanks."

"No problem." Anna gave her a bright smile. "Now let's get your drunk behind back to your room."

"I am not drunk!" Elsa said indignantly.

"Of course you aren't!" Anna replied sarcastically. "Promise me another thing Elsa?"

"What?" Elsa asks.

"Don't become an alcoholic."

"I won't, Anna." Elsa said as she looked her sister in the eyes. "No alcohol, no more secrets and most important no closed doors."

"Thank you." Anna said as she took her sister back to her room, behind her General Erik, Gerda, Kai, Second-in-Command Daniel and Duke Anders watched the soon to be queen and her sister acting like sisters after a very long time.

"I hope nothing comes between them now." Gerda muttered as she watch the two of them disappear into the hall.

"For now nothing will." Duke Anders told her. "But after seven days it will only be a month till her coronation and in three days the King of Wilderwest is arriving." He looked out of a window that was there. "We can just hope nothing bad will happen."


	2. Arendelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group arrives at Arendelle, let's see how they were greeted.

**(Arendelle: Day of Arrival)**

* * *

People in the castle of Arendelle were busy. And so was General Erik Bjorn.

The three days passed by quickly. Too quickly for them, especially for the two sisters and the army commanders. He had enough guards patrolling around the area just in case the visiting vikings are not as peaceful as they thought of them to be.

Regarding the sisters, while Anna had learned of Elsa's abilities, it was still awkward for them to be in a same room while trying to find something to talk about.

And now all of them had been gathered here to greet the vikings and the so called Dragon King.

"So....." Anna started seeing that no one was going to do or say anything for a while. "When are they suppose to come here?"

"I believe they asked us to burn this strip." General Erik held up the strip that was in the letter. "Around the time when the sun is at peak, which would mean." He looked at the sky where the sun was. "In about few moments give or take." He told the second princess.

"Oh okay." Anna said then turned back to the man again for another question. "Have you heard another stories about the King of the Wilderwest?" She asks as others looked at the general with expectations.

"You would be surprised how many stories are circulating around the shores of the Dragon Tamer." He chuckled as others looked at the man. "Most recent ones are how the king can walk through a blizzard or a storm of fire and still won't be affected by it even if he walks through them. He wields a sword without a blade which can catch fire whenever he wishes it to be. How he breathes the poisonous gas of dragons that he could lit ablaze with his sword , and the one where he is able to fly with his dragon and many many more."

"These stories are not helping us with our nervousness and also he can fly now?!" Anna said to Elsa but many other nodded their head at the words. "I mean can you just tell something normal about this guy like if he is a good guy or not and if he wants to, quite possibly, be friends with us."

"I speak of what I've heard about the man, princess." Erick told them. "But one other thing that I think might possibly be true is that the king they say is supposed to be kind and forgiving and very friendly." Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "Compared to the normal Viking standard."

"And what is the normal Viking standard, if you don't mind me asking?" Gerda asks.

"Well from the perspective of other people like us, their normal seems to be a bit barbaric and as many of the normal nobles say crude, disgusting or lowly." Erik said and Gerda frowned. "And that would be if you were an enemy. But for allies, they greet them with much vigour and enthusiasm, for strangers they would be wary at first but after if the strangers manage to become friends then as I told you, but if they manage to become enemies well, you wouldn't want that, especially for a kingdom which mostly consists of warriors and dragons."

"So become friends with them, no matter what." Elsa said as she looked above the sky. "That's not much of an advice, General Erik."

"I know it's not but right now we have nothing to work on except for rumours running around." General Erik said as he then raised his hands and looked up at the sky as Elsa squinted her eyes a bit. "It seems like our guests have arrived."

* * *

**(With the riders: Moments before reaching Arendelle)**

* * *

Hiccup trailed behind Eret who was riding Skullcrusher, his late father's rumble horn, leading them towards Arendelle behind him were Astrid, Heather and his Mother, Valka on Stormfly, Windshear and Cloudjumper respectively who were being trailed behind by Fishlegs and the Twins, Meatlug and Barf and Belch.

"So anything we should know about before we land?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded his head as he looked at the man. "Please don't attack anyone on sight, remember that these people are different from us." He said while looking in the direction of Astrid, Heather and Ruffnut. "The women there don't fight or behave like you do or that's what I've been told by Eret so please don't go around killing or threatening them with castration, all right?"

"No promises here." Astrid told him with a grin.

"Guys please!" Hiccup groaned as his mother smiled behind her gear. "We want them to like us!"

"Do we?" Ruffnut asks.

"Yes we do!" Hiccup said like it was a matter of fact.

"Well not necessarily." Fishlegs shyly said.

"Not you to, Legs." Hiccup groaned.

"I am just saying that not every ally do it to become friends but for mutual benefits." He told the young king.

"Yes and we are not everyone, we are vikings." Hiccup told them.

"The very same vikings who prefer to raid and pillage villages and other kingdoms and hunt and kill dragons." Valka gave her own input.

"Well we are new vikings." He told them.

"Are you calling us old?" Valka asks offended as even some of others glared at them.

"Well, you see...how do I put it, Mom, you never liked to fight dragons." Hiccup exclaimed.

"I never said anything about fighting, Hiccup." Valka shook her head. "I said to them the needless killings have to stop and that we must figure out a different way." She looked at her son. "There were only six children born before I was taken Hiccup, six, I knew that the dragons were raiding us for a reason, but I will not put the young children that barely survived the winter to go without food."

"Okay, you've got a point." Hiccup amended but looked at others. "But we don't want this treaty to be based on loose trust and morale which would fall at first moment of accidental misconduct."

"Like how you accidentally put fire on Moggadon's clothes when you were six." Astrid offered.

"Or that time when you accidentally destroyed Thunderheads tribe chief favorite axe." Fishlegs gave his own words.

"Or that time when you dropped in on Camicazi, Astrid and I when we were having a bath." Heather and Astrid glared at him for that.

"That was not my fault, me and Toothless were testing out my glider system and some mistakes were made." Valka turned to her son with a questioning gaze. "I just worked on it somewhat and it failed catastrophically." He told her then turned to look in the direction of Astrid and Heather. "And what were you guys doing in the cove?"

"We wanted to have a girls time and Ruffnut was away for something's that she had put off and none of us knew of a better place than the cove so, you get why we were there."

"I don't!" Hiccup told her then shivered. "That's my place that you found out by following me and then threatened me to find out what I was doing there and how did I know what you guys were doing their and then you threatened me."

"Anybody would." Valka said. "Even I would ask and I would not be that kind."

"At least they didn't demanded anything worse that day, did they?" Tuffnut told him.

"I think how they threatened me was the worst." Hiccup told him and then looked ahead as they passed through the fjord and flew up to the sky. "And it seems we are here."

"You're right boss." Eret said while looking behind. "This is Arendelle." Behind him everybody gaped at the scene as they gazed at the castle.

  
"Whoa!" Hiccup heard Fishlegs say and he has to agree, the place is beautiful, Berk has this beauty about it but this place is amazing.

"Seems like a place from a dream." Valka spoke from beside him.

"Or a nightmare!" Tuffnut exclaimed and he looked towards the two people who looked as if they've seen something weird. "I mean what is this?!" He waved and motioned towards the all of Arendelle and in their words it means:- 'this place is amazingly beautiful, but is lacking a bit of destructive energy, but now that we are here everything will be fine.' Which he is extremely worried about and he should be, he has to make sure that the two don't accidentally set the castle on fire.

  
"Well it does suit the people down their." Astrid said as Eret motioned them to move above the clouds, away from the border patrol as they seem like a bird above the city of Arendelle, right above the castle.

  
Hiccup looked down trying to see the signal that he had written in the letter that he sent back as a reply. He had to thank Fishlegs, who is the only one apart from Eret that have learnt or have taken an etiquette class and formal works, god knows even if he is different from your normal Viking, he does have many of their traits with him too.

"There!" Hiccup said as he saw the familiar red smoke rising from one of the gardens around the castle that was near to the forest with a small pond and some kind of structure from which the water was coming from, they begin to lower but still remained in the sky as he noticed a group of people down their, three woman and four man and few soldiers behind them acting as guards. "All right guys, you know the drill, we all land near the smoke, don't act tough but remain calm, don't attack the soldiers, even if they've weapons they are their as guards, any attack from either side could lead to war, which we don't need and please don't kill anyone, okay?" The rest nodded their heads. "All right we'll follow Eret, lead us down, Eret, Son of Eret."

  
"At your command boss!" Eret said as he steered Skullcrusher down followed by him and Toothless and Valka and Cloudjumper as they began descend.

* * *

  
Below them the two princesses and the official from Arendelle gaped as seven dragons, one with two heads, and eight riders, the one with two riders came down. Many of the soldiers gasped as two dragons, one a blue one and the other one a black as night and the two riders as they twisted and spun before the dragons opened their wings to slow themselves. Elsa was sure that the rest of them rolled their eyes behind the masks the riders wore but her eyes were drawn towards the dragons themselves and she was sure that the rest also gaped at them. She quickly glanced around and sure enough most of them had their eyes on dragon and the guards tightened their holds on the weapon. She turned towards the dragon riders when she saw that most of the dragons eyes were slit as they glared at the soldiers, her hands tensed as she black dragon let out a low growl which was calmed once the rider on the black dragon patted the head, soon every dragon was on the ground as the riders removed themselves from the dragons patting and whispering to them. She felt someone grasping for her as the temperature went down a little she tilted her head a little as she watched her sister who was looking over at the dragons but gasped, she looked back as the black dragon's green eyes met with her.

Elsa gasped as the slitted eyes gazed at her and then down to her sister, then back at her, she felt as if the dragon was searching through her soul, beside her many tensed but remained in their places as the General raised his hand to stop them from taking an action and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him as he motioned him with his head as the rest of them looked as if he had lost his mind. She looked back to see that the riders were not only keeping the dragons calm but removing their packs from dragon backs and arranging them. She didn't understand, if one of these men is the king then why isn't he having his servant do his work for him. She looked back at the general silently asking if she had to do this as he just nodded her head, so she took a deep breath and went forward to greet them, followed by her sister, General Erik, Duke Anders and Marshall Daniel, Gerda stayed behind with the guards. She noticed that Marshall's and the Duke hands were twitching where they've placed it on the hilt of their swords but they kept calm noticing that none of the dragons or the riders were outright attacking them.

  
"Could you guys give us a moment here?" Elsa heard a nasally voice ask, as all of them stopped a few paces away from them. "We just need to get our things together for a bit." She looked as they removed their masks that were covering their faces and most of them gasped. She took in the entire features of their guests. 

Their were four women in the group. Two blondes, one with black hair and one an older woman.

  
Elsa noticed that all four of the women were beautiful, two blondes, one seems a bit wild but the other had a wild but at the same time a finesse to her, she had an axe at her side. The other black haired woman was another beauty and similar to the blonde with an axe, the girl had a charm to her, both the blonde haired woman with the axe and the black haired were alluring in their own ways. She casted a side glance back towards her guards and officials and was not surprised when most of them seem to give attention to the three women, even Duke Anders and Marshall Daniel gave into their charms.

Her attention turned towards the older woman, just like the other three, the older one not only had the same wild side like the other three, and the same alluring charm, but at the same time, their was something regal about it, she seem to resemble a bit of her mother, her attention remained on the older woman who patted the large dragon with four wings and an owl like face. She probably might be another royalty from the Wilderwest.

  
She turned her attention to the men this time and just like the women, the men also had a certain charm to them. One was who seems to be older than the other three looked around for a moment but stood straight like some of the officials seems to stand in a way, so he probably wasn't the king. Her attention then turned towards the other one who was smaller than the previous one or probably the smallest in the group. He had blonde hair and looked to be very similar to one of the woman, the one that was sitting beside him on the two headed green dragon, this also wasn't the king seeing how he doesn't fit the description of the Dragon King, even if they didn't have any description of the man himself.

  
Elsa's gaze then turned towards the other man of the group, he was a large man that dropped from the large orange red dragon with a clubbed tail. He was blonde just like the previous one but he was large, like really large. He could be the King and Elsa would've greeted him as such, if the man wouldn't have started squirming in his place looking around and then look at her and Anna and blush for a moment. She was sure that Gerda was glaring at him from somewhere. Another reason was because the man had very kind and curious eyes, not something they would expect from someone who had the title of Demon King.

  
Her gaze then landed on the final men with black dragon who was working on something on the dragon, he probably wouldn't be the King, after all he was working on a saddle, but then her eyes turned towards the what actually he was working on and her eyes widened at the complicated mechanism that was connected to the dragon as it went back towards the tail and ended with a half red tail, probably a prosthetic, she then looked down at the man who has yet to remove his mask to see that he also had a weird prosthetic that was on his legs. She watched in fascination and so did her sister who gasped as the man twisted something near his prosthetic which turned into something that would seem to give him a better standing on the ground. She looked back as even the General looked at the prosthetic in amazement.

  
"Now that's been done." She heard several gasps as the man removed the head gear he was wearing to show brown hairs and bright green friendly eyes that were somewhat similar to the dragons, she heard several gasps and turned back to see that some of the female servants of the castle that had gathered to see the dragons, but now their attention was on the man with the black dragon and she had to admit that she can't fault them to look, while black dragon is fascinating, the man himself is handsome in his own sort of way, and somehow the black dragon standing beside him gave the man a certain appeal to him. She saw the brown haired man step forward as the black dragon gazed at them with curious eyes.

  
The brown haired man stepped forward and walked like a normal man, not like someone who had been missing a leg. General Erik had seen many that have had war injuries or other accidents, many who have lost limbs, many who have lost their legs as that limb, many who succumbed to their injuries and many who risked up above them, many who used prosthetics to cover for the leg, but none of them were able to walk like the man in front of him was walking. There was barely a limp in his movement, and he was sure that it was because of the prosthetic but also because it was an old injury, and looking at the man's posture he was probably someone with authority.

  
"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Elsa heard the brown haired man speak with the same nasally voice but with friendly and kind eyes as he brought his hand out for a handshake. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." She heard the now named Hiccup speak and who would name their kid Hiccup of all things, she heard her sister snort beside her as she turned to look at her, while doing this both missed the widening eyes of their General who looked at the princesses.

  
"Anna!" Elsa spoke up as she nodded towards the man with brown haired man, who didn't look offended in the least bit.

"I am sorry!" Anna shrieked as she looked at the man than back at her sister. "Its just you....you have a funny name!" She said and many people behind her giggled or even let out a silent laugh as the people around them chuckled. Not only them but the people behind Hiccup, the other riders also giggled, except the older woman, who looked a bit offended, and if she had turned around to look at her general she would've seen that her general was sweating buckets as even the man himself chuckled.

  
"I am so sorry about my sister!" Elsa said trying to look apologetic but was having difficulties with almost all of the people chuckling around her, before she could've spoken more but stopped as Hiccup spoke up next.

  
"Don't be!" The man give her a smile which she couldn't help but return, behind her the General facepalmed as he looked at the sky asking it to take him from their to Valhalla. "Trust me that it is not one of the worst names, yes, it could've been better but if you are in Berk, you would appreciate name like mine." He then turned towards her sister. "And if I heard correct you are Anna, and probably a princess."

  
"Yes." Anna then stood a little away as she bowed. "I am Second Princess of Arendelle." Seeing that Elsa did the same.

  
"And I am Elsa." Elsa bowed her head as she introduced herself to them. "The First Princess of Arendelle, it is a pleasure to meet you."

  
"So, Elsa and Anna." Hiccup said as the other riders joined him, while the head of the servants, Duke Anders and Marshall Daniel were a little put off by the man attitude. "Definitely a far cry from my name, but a proper introduction is due." He then stood back as he bowed similar to the how the two did. "As I've said my name is Hiccup." This time nobody snorted, many frowning at the tone with how the man addressed their princesses, and meanwhile the General shook his head frustrated seeing how the meeting was going and in which direction it was heading off too and looking done with the life. 

  
"And I, as the King of Wilderwest, and the leader of the group here, thank you for receiving us." As Hiccup said this the temperature around them dropped quickly, and it was not because of Elsa as this time even she felt the cold, she turned to gaze back at her General who also looked a bit lost and shook his head this time looking at the earth, even her guards and many of maids tensed, she met the gazes of Duke Anders and the Second-in-command of the army who also looked as shocked as she was at the declaration. Beside her she noticed that even her sister face paled, and she could not blame her, she had just insulted a king, and not just any King, but the King of Wilderwest, who has tamed one of the deadliest of dragons at the age of fifteen and even killed one at that age which was bigger than this castle, and is said to have control over the dragon army he has and also have the title of Demon King and Dragon King.

  
So yeah, she has every reason to be afraid.

  
Meanwhile the person himself, looked around noticing the tense atmosphere and then back at the riders.

"Is their something wrong?" Hiccup asks the two princesses.

"Are we talking about the same King, that captured and tamed one of the most dangerous dragons at fifteen, defeated Drago, has a bladeless sword that catches fire, can fly with his dragon and has the title of the Demon King?" Anna rapidly asks not noticing how many of the people, including General Erik Bjorn glare in her direction, even Elsa looked aghast at the words that came out of her words, Elsa quickly turned to say something for her sister but the King of the Wilderwest spoke for himself.

"Well let me see." Hiccup began as he brought up his fingers to count trying to humour the second princess. "Well I did caught the Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself." At this he pointed towards the black dragon who had calmed down a bit than before but still gave a terrifying aura towards the others, that's the most dangerous dragon in existence. "But I befriended him after I released him, didn't tame him, as for Drago, it was combined efforts from both me and that big guy their and all whom you see here, but yes we did defeat Drago Bludvist." As he said many of the gathered people snorted and the man glared at them for a moment even the dragons who just looked away and towards the guards. "And about the bladeless sword." Hiccup brought out a hilt handle without a blade as others looked at it. "Its more like retractable blade that catches fire." At his words a blade appeared in front of their eyes as the sword caught itself on fire, he quickly put it back before anybody could ask anymore questions. "Regarding the flight, well it's more like a gliding system than actual flight and now all that remains is the title of the Demon King." He then pointed to all of himself. "How could all of this be called a demon, I mean I am as much of a human as a person standing next to me, and no she is not demon either, none of us are that's just something that people call us with and which we certainly don't like." He then noticed Anna glancing at the dragons and the other riders than back at him. "I should also introduce the rest of my company."

"This is Astrid." He pointed towards the blonde with the axe. "She is Second-in-command of the Wilderwest and leader of the Dragon Riders after me, she is extremely good with her axe and the dragons." Elsa's and Anna's eyes widen at that, they were told by the general in the passing that even the women their were warriors but to see one right in front if them and a second-in-command no less, and Anna could get behind her being good with the axe when some of the guards snorted at the thought and the woman glared at them making them take a step back, maybe she should take some pointers from this woman. He glanced towards the dragons and pointed towards the blue dragon that was doing the twirls with the Night Fury "That's Stormfly, her dragon, she is a Deadly Nadder, she likes fish and chicken and loves to preen at her scales." Hiccup then pointed towards the large blonde man. 

"This here is Fishlegs, I told you that I didn't have the worst name did I?" He said the question towards Anna who giggled in response as Fishlegs glared at the man but bowed at her. "He is our dragon expert, after me and my mother and the one you could go to find any information on dragons, he is also a scholar so there are chances you will find him mostly in the library or with his book." Moving on he pointed in the direction of the orange dragon with clubbed tail "And that's Meatlug, his dragon, she is a Gronkle, they like to eat fish and rocks and yes you heard that right they eat rocks too.". He then pointed towards the blonde haired man and woman. 

"These two are Tuffnut and Ruffnut." Hiccup introduced the two. "They mostly act as the emissary for our kingdom and are also part of and the main members of the dragon riders." Another woman that is not only a warrior but holds a position in the council, whoa. He then glanced towards the two headed dragon. "And they are Barf and Belch, an Hideous Zippleback just like others they mostly like fish." He then pointed towards the other woman with black hair.

"Now this is Heather, she along with Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Eret and Fishlegs will act as the ambassador for this Kingdom, she is.....what was the word for this." Hiccup mumbled the last part to himself as Eret ducked a below to inform him. "The Duke's sister and the leader of our border with this kingdom." Another woman with high position, even if Barbaric, it seems the women can gain the same position as the men in that kingdom his gaze then went to the gray-metalic colored dragon. "And that's Windshear, a razorwhipe, just like others it also like fish." He then pointed to the last man in the group.

"He is Eret Eretson." Eret bowed to show his respect. "He has traveled before so he is the only one who is familiar with how the government rules here and etiquette of this kingdom, also he will be an ambassador between yours and mines kingdom." He then looked in the direction of the large dragon with a horn on it. "And that's Skullcrusher, a Rumblehorn dragon, he likes fish and berries." His finger than pointed the last member of group and the oldest.

"And this is Valka Haddock, my mother." So she was right, the woman is a royalty and not just any royalty but the mother of the king. "She is also the dragon expert with Fishlegs and I at the front." He then glanced at the biggest dragon in them. "And that's Cloudjumper, a storm cutter dragon, just like others he likes fish."

He then moved towards the last dragon, the black dragon. "And as I said before, this is a Night Fury and probably the only Night Fury that I know of in existence, his name is Toothless." This time none laughed at the name, the man was probably a little loose in the head if he named the most dangerous dragon in existence toothless, they were sure that when the dragon growled it bared its teeth in them, meanwhile General Erik Bjørn looked at the dragon in realization and a bit of fear. "Just like others he loves fish." 

"Also none of them like eels." Valka added from behind him.

"Yes that too." There was silence for a moment before Elsa heard the sound of throat clearing.

"Oh yes." She turned back towards the dragon riders. "As we've introduced, I am Elsa and this is Anna, We are the Princesses of the kingdom." She then pointed towards the older man who was behind them. "This is Erik Bjørn, the general of the army and." She then pointed towards the two other men in the group. "And they are Duke Anders and Marshall Daniel." She then pointed to the woman who was standing behind all of them. "And the woman there is Gerda, the head of servants and will be the one to look after all of your needs, if you've any problems or need something you may contact her and will try our best to provide it for you, with your stay here in Arendelle, your majesty."

  
Elsa then looked at the dragons then back at the riders. "We've called suitable people and stable-masters to guide your." She glanced back at the dragons. "Dragons towards the stables that have been prepared for them." 

"As much great as your suitable tamers and stable-masters are." Hiccup began as he looked over the princess. "And I am certain that they are, but none of them are us and it certainly doesn't look like that, if my assumptions are correct, they will actually be able to handle the pressure of seven dragons on them." Elsa and the general looked behind and sure enough the stable-master they've brought were trembling in his place as he looked at the dragons. Anna on the other hand just rolled her eyes.

"Hiccup." Valka spoke up as she stepped forward. "Princess, why not have one of the servants guide three of our people towards the stable along with the stable-master, so that once the dragons are settled the two can be brought back to the castle by the servant, and we'll know where we can get our dragons and take care of them, and it won't even effect." She briefly looked towards the stable-master. "Others in the long run."

"That's a splendid idea your highness!" General Erik said as he stepped forward to stop anyone from saying anything that could be taken as an insult of any sorts, he motioned as one of servants stepped forward, a little boy probably around fifteen. "This is Fredrick, he will guide your chosen people and the dragons towards the stables." Valka then nodded towards the twins who stepped forward.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Eret." Valka spoke in an authoritative voice that left no room for the argument. "Take the dragons and get them settled." Both quickly nodded and patted the dragons guiding them as the servant went ahead of them. Elsa noticed that the Black Dragon glanced at her briefly and so did the one with the owl face before both turned towards their respective riders and nodded their heads before following after the twins.

"Now while they are helping the dragons settle, we will guide you to the castle, while the servants will take you to your rooms to settle in and fresh yourself, I can only imagine the journey you guys might've had." The General said as he motioned for Gerda as she began to assign servants for the riders to guide them who went after them leaving the General with the princesses, the Duke, Marshall, Gerda and the rest of the guards. Once the riders were out hearing range the man turned towards them.

"What was that?!" General Erik raged at his men.

"That was my mistake!" Anna said as she looked at the ground. "I didn't knew that his name would be Hiccup of all things."

"Well you would if you had paid attention while I was telling you about it!" Erik said while looking at the young princess.

"Well I thought you had a hiccup when you were reading the letter." When she said this she blushed as did the officials and Elsa herself and the general himself just shook his head in negative.

"Just be happy that the rumors about the man being kind, forgiving and friendly were true." General Erik told the group.

"And so the bladeless sword which catches fire and his supposed ability of flight."

"Because war has happened for things little than what happened today." He said while glaring in the direction of the guards and servants. "I could ignore the princess speaking like that because it could be taken as a little bit of fun amongst the royalty but you people." He glared hard at them. "You people are subjects of the kingdom, what do you think you were doing laughing at our guests, not just some normal guests but at the King of Wilderwest, on his face!"

"General, aren't you being a little hard on them?" Elsa asks.

"I think you will consider this kindness, Princess." General told her. "Because as I said this war has happened for, and you should be thankful for the man has taken this in stride and haven't taken an offense to what has happened today, because a Night Fury is not something you want to be on the wrong side off and that man has befriended and tamed one."

"You know of the dragon, General?" Gerda asks.

"Aye." The general spoke in a somber tone. "As the King said, the Night Fury are never seen but only heard off and they are said to be the unholy offspring of lightening and death because, when they attack they do it with a blast of fire like lightening of Thor itself and with only death of hel remaining behind, and one sentence to summarise what they can do." The group got a little closer to hear the words that would come out next but what he said left them petrified.

**"Hide and Pray that it never finds you."**


	3. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and others discuss about the first meeting they had with Hiccup and company. Meanwhile Anna found Hiccup in the garden and roped him in a conversation of his own. Meanwhile Toothless is strolling through the garden looking for Hiccup.

**(Arendelle: Castle)**

* * *

Elsa paced around the library surrounded by the books. She briefly looked up where her sister was looking at the ground with Minister Harald and Duke Anders on her side as the General stared in her direction, it was not a glare like he had when they were in the gardens, it was more of a disappointed gaze towards her sister...and her.

Which was not good. The man was like an uncle to them, someone they ran for if their mother and father were not present. This is the man that practically raised them apart from her parents and Gerda and seeing that gaze directed at her made her want to hide behind her doors again, but she had promised Anna that she won't and she definitely won't. But what happened back at the garden was not something she could ignore, and neither could the General.

And he didn't when the man turned the disappointed gaze, which turned into a glare when he looked in the direction of the Duke and his Second-in-command. Gerda stood a little of to the side knowing that what they did today was not something any royalty will not take an offence to. Minister Harald looked around the room and sensing the tense atmosphere spoke up.

"I take it the first meeting didn't go well." Minister Harald said as he looked around.

"Not well would be the understatement." His glare removed, he turned to look at the Minister. "Our princesses, The Duke and the Marshall along with several of the guards laughed at the King of Wilderwest, because he had a little unorthodox name." The Minister frowned at words. "On his face!" The frown turned into shock as he turned to face them. "Oh and that isn't the worst part!"

"What could be worse than laughing at a King, who has an army of dragons, on his face?!" Harald asked looking shocked.

"The dragon that the King of the Wilderwest caught and tamed at the age of fifteen, is a Night Fury " The general told the man. "The very same Night Fury, which is now a few distance away in our stable, lounging and eating fish, so excuse me if I seem a bit rattled!"

"Oh." Minister Harald said and then looked around the room at the princesses and the two men, a servant than approached him with water which he quickly took and drank in a go. "And we are still alive because?" He asks.

"It seems the rumours about the King being kind, friendly and forgiving were true." The General stated.

"Oh."

"Aren't you giving a little to much credit towards the man and the dragon?" Marshall Daniel asks.

"And why shouldn't we." Minister Harald asks. "I assume that the general might've given a brief introduction of what a Night Fury is." The duke nodded his head as the words still rung in his head. "Well if you want a little bit more information let me provide it for you, let me add it for you. A Night Fury is not only a rare dragon but is one of the most dangerous dragon in existence, an existence which can do enough damage to this city, is very fast and is never seen, because nobody who has crossed the dragon has seen it and lived to tell the tale."

"Well we did saw the dragon."

"And that guy has a Night Fury as a pet." The Minister finished his rant.

"You speak about the Night Fury as if you've came across it." The Minister just looked at Gerda at the question. "Do you speak from experience?" She asked.

"I did, in a way." The man told her as most looked in his direction. "Me along with your grandfather once went on expedition with your father." He looked in the direction of Elsa and Anna. "We never spoke of the day because we barely made it out of there alive. The only thing we know was dark, a shrill cry and a blast of fire that attacked us like lightning, the dragon took us out strategically instead of outright attacking us, he first took out the archers than the soldiers, me along with your and grandfather and few lucky ones were the only one that survived .I don't think any of us slept peacefully for days after that."

"A dangerous dragon is a few distance away from us." Daniel spoke up with sarcasm dripping from his words. "Oh Joy!"

"Keep it to yourself." Duke Anders spoke before he turned to the Minister. "And if you don't mind me asking, where were you this morning, Minister Harald?"

"I was at the docks to see if their is any story about the King of Wilderwest or the Kingdom, not a rumour but a fact or a proper information."

"Was there?"

"There was." The man informed the general. "Turns out we have someone here that has been to Berk before." General became alarmed.

"We've a Viking on our docks?" Elsa asks.

"Not a Viking." The minister told them. "But a sailor who has travelled to Barbaric Archipelago and has visited Berk before with a trader or something, and probably the only sailor on our shore who could travel to that place without our ships being capsized." He then clapped as a servant brought out three different daggers for the group. "I got these three daggers something that could only be found in that region only or so I've been told." He picked the first dagger which had somewhat of a blue-silvery shine to it and handed it to the Duke.

"Is this silver?" The Duke asks. "No...not silver...this is something else."

"You would be right, Anders." Minister Harald says. "That would be a mythril dagger that you are holding and would be the second common metal alloy from which the weapons are forged."

"They've mythril with them?" The Duke asked surprised.

"Well it seems they've found it somewhere to have something like mythril as the second most common alloy their and also a blacksmith who could actually work with the material." The minister told the group knowing that while mythril is said to be strong is very difficult to work on. He then brought another dagger handing it to Daniel, this time it was silver white in colour.

"So they have silver blades too." The man looked over the dagger before looking at the design. "Now this is a fine blade." He picked one of the fruits and sliced it in half in a single stroke. "A fine blade indeed." He looked up at the Minister who was looking at the dagger. "What's this?"

"That dagger is made from something called the Gronkle Iron." Harald told them. "You need the help of dragons to work on this metal, a reason why this is the most common in the Barbaric Archipelago."

"I pity the man who stands on the other side of a sword that's been made from this metal." The Marshall told him.

"You should." He then brought out the last dagger which was black in colour yet very beautiful, he gave it to the general who examined the blade. "Now that is something the man called adamantine black steel or black steel, said there were only four other blades in existence from this metal apart from this." The general looked over at the blade and swiped in the air and gave it to Elsa for looking it over. "That fool was saying that he will lend it to me for a day for ten thousand kroner or ten pieces of gold."

"And what did you tell him?" Elsa asks.

"Give it to me for a few hours and I will not throw him in the cellars for conning a high official of the court." The minister just shrugged his shoulder as Elsa turned from the blade to look at him. "Caved in but try to haggle his way out, now we have a sailor and probably the only one that knows how to sail to Berk and at only half of the half of salary, was enough of a fool to try haggling with me." He then looked back at the blade. "But enough about the fool, I tried to ask who else had this sort of blade told me that there were only four other weapon and he saw only one sword and in action from the previous king of Wilderwest, and I don't know if he was exaggerating or not, but." He patted a pillar that was on the side. "Said he sliced a tree as thick as the mast of biggest ship or something like this pillar with a sword made from the metal." He looked at the group. "In one strike."

"What?" Elsa asks in bewilderment.

"My thoughts exactly."

"But still I think we are giving them too much credit." Daniel said as he looked at them, and Elsa agreed with his words somewhat. "They came to us with a treaty, it should be us with the higher ground."

"We had the higher ground when the king was alive." General Erik told him. "And while he gave me some knowledge, most of it was lost on his death and what he left behind was two princesses." He looked at Elsa who was with them. "And don't take it the wrong way Elsa, I believe that you will be a great queen after your coronation, even without your abilities, but the world would not see it like that, they would see a kingdom that was once a large kingdom now being ruled by a woman, they would do everything to get Arendelle under them, so to show that we won't fall and that you could stand among the rulers of the world we must have an ally that has women in high places, even if they have a dragon that is a reason for nightmares, than we must do just that." Elsa understood what the general was trying to explain but what he has told him showed the vikings to be something to be scared off, but what she had seen, in the king of Wilderwest was that they were not something that they should be afraid of but not someone you should mess with either.

"Apart from that have you got anything about the King and his most trusted people?" The Duke asks.

"Well I did found out that the Second-in-command of the Viking is a woman."

"Yes." Gerda surprisingly spoke up. "Her name is Astrid and I cannot see how a beautiful woman like her could be a warrior or a general of any sort."

"Well the proper name for her is Fearless Astrid Hofferson." The minister told them as all of them turned to look at him. "And apart from that she is called as the Warrior Queen or Valkyrie from Asgard itself, apparently the man has seen her in action and said he would do anything even challenge you to a duel Marshall but he will never stand against her."

"Really?" The Marshall asks.

"Well while he used some crude words, I will tell you the polite version, 'the Marshall might be good but against that woman he would be like a new-born baby, a few days old at best while she would be a hungry bear who hasn't eaten in a very long time', and yes this is a polite version as I don't want to insult you or anything."

"Those words weren't supposed to insult me?" The Marshall asks and Minister nodded his head. "Why do I feel so insulted then?"

"Because it was still insulting." The general told him.

"Gentlemen." Gerda interrupted them. "We can tal...where's Anna?" She asks, Minister Harald and Duke Anders looked around to see that the second princess was missing from the group.

"Where did she go?" The Duke asks.

"She was sitting with you, you should know." The General told him.

"Wait here, I will ask someone as to where she is headed too." Gerda said as she stood up and went out to ask someone.

"What is she up to now?" Elsa asks to no one in particular.

"She is your sister, you should know." Daniel told her which got him a glare in return, she would have said something but before that Gerda stormed back in the room.

"She went out looking for King Hiccup." Gerda told the group in hurry. "And the Night Fury is strolling in the royal gardens alone."

"We've one of the most dangerous dragon in existence lurking on the castle grounds?" The general begins with his voice rising minute by minute. "Alone?!" Faster than anyone, Elsa stormed out of the room followed by the General and the Duke. When they came out of the room they saw several of the servants running around searching for the King of the Wilderwest.

"What the hell is the Stable-Master doing?!" The General asks one of the servants.

"General Erik!" The servant stood straight when he called the man. "The Stable-Master fainted with the pressure for looking after the dragons!"

"And right now where is he?" Duke Anders asks.

"He is being protected by the dragons it seems." The servant told him and the duke looked at him as if he is lost his mind.

"What?"

"Milord, it seems when the man fainted the dragons took it upon themselves to barricade the man from the soldiers with the weapons."

"What?" This time it was the Marshall who asked the question.

"It seems the dragon consider the soldiers as a threat to the Stable-Master and themselves but none of them are attacking the soldiers and they are also not letting them reach the Stable-Master." The servant told the man.

"I am not even going to ask." Marshall Daniel said as he turned to look at the general. "What do you think the Night Fury is doing?"

"If what the servant has told us is true than the Night Fury is probably searching for its rider." The General told him and turned to the servant again. "Where is King Hiccup?"

"We don't know general." The servant told them as Elsa looked at the young servant.

"How could you not know where our guest is!?" Elsa asks.

"We guided the king and the vikings to their rooms, princess." The servant quickly told her afraid. "But when the one who was supposed to look after the king was away it seems the king came out of his room looking for something and now we don't know where the king is."

"Tell that servant to come to me." Gerda said frowning as she walked behind Elsa. "It seems I've to give them a proper lecture about how they should act and when they're supposed to be dismissed." They moved through the corridors looking for either sign of the king or Anna until one of the servants came to them.

"Princess Elsa!" A maid came running to them. "Princess Anna is in the Royal Garden, along with King Hiccup and." She hesitated for a moment before she spoke again. "And the dragon is also heading towards the gardens." The general then slapped himself on the face.

"Of course he would be in the gardens!" General Erik muttered. "That was the only place that the king might know the way too."

"We can talk all about it later." Elsa said as she began to walk towards the garden.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in the Gardens)**

* * *

After settling in and freshening up, which was a little awkward when some woman walked in tell him they were here to help him, in the bath, as if he would let anybody do that, after some time, Hiccup decided to walk through the castle, at first he wanted to call the servant that stood outside his room but when he looked outside the boy was not there anymore. So he went on the touring of the castle himself, but first he needed to do something, he saw a little something last time which he wanted to get a look on, so he headed their and began inspecting the fountain he was interested in when he landed.

"And how do you work exactly?" He saw the fountain and walked around it trying to figure out it's working. "There is not a single sign of any natural elements here and this is not magic either have seen enough with Gothi, Bucket's weather predictions and The Island of Tomorrow." He moved to the other side not noticing someone had seen him their and was approaching him. "So science would be the logical answer but what is making them get the water or the pressure, the drainage system is amazing too..."

"Would you like to see it closer?" The voice of the second princess, Anna asked, startling him as he stumbled with his prosthetic.

"Look out!" Anna exclaimed as she watched the King of Wilderwest stumble and fall into the fountain, she quickly stepped forward but stopped when Hiccup raised his hand and she looked at the man in surprise.

"I am okay!" Hiccup said as he gave a thumb's up to the man in surprise. "Okay!" He stood up as he shook his head trying to dry of the water.

"I am so sorry!" Anna exclaimed as she stepped forward but stopped remembering some of the words. "About startling you and making you fall." She then took upon a shy face. "And about this morning too, you know about..."

"About my name?" She nodded her head.

"I told you this morning, Princess Anna." Hiccup sighed as he stared at the princess. "You don't have to be, because as I've said, I've a weird name, yes, I mean I was named Hiccup but while it means 'runt of the litter' and I know that it is a...too, but in the long run of thing it is a good name, atleast I wasn't named Snotface, and yes we've someone named that, even Vomitbreath too, don't ask what they were thinking, don't ask!" He quickly raised a hand when Anna tried to speak. "Because apparently most of them weren't thinking, once somebody named a baby girl, Marcus."

"Why would they do that!?" Anna asked shocked.

"Because she looked like a Marcus." Hiccup said back.

"Hey!"

"Hey, you should've looked at her." Hiccup said as he raised up his hands. "Apart from that well we've got two reasons, one is traditional while the other reason is what my father called management or diplomatic reason."

"Really?" Anna asks.

"Well, yes." Hiccup answered as he stepped out of the fountain looking at the younger princess.

"Tell me!" She asked looking like a child.

"Sure why not!" Hiccup said as he sat on the edge of the fountain as he tried to dry his head. "Well the traditional reason is that the Viking believes the hideous names will scare off trolls and gnomes."

"Do they?" Anna asks.

"I don't know." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't really come across one."

"Really?" Anna said. "So it works if the trolls don't come near you guys, I mean you haven't came across them so that means it works."

"I...I haven't really thought of it like that." Hiccup told her.

"All right than what was the other reason?" Anna asks.

"I've to ask princess why the sudden interest in our naming reason?" Hiccup asks.

"Well because you have weird names?" She pointed to him. "While some of you don't, like Astrid, Heather and Valka."

"Well we do have normal names too but back to the topic." Hiccup began as he looked at the second princess. "My father once told me that the degrading names helps us keep our temperament in check as you might've heard we are warriors with bad temper." Anna nodded her head. "And that's true, most of us get angry at every moving thing in existence."

"I get that, but why such names if you have such bad temper?" Anna asks.

"You also might know that the Barbaric Archipelago is a cluster of Islands under one kingdom the Wilderwest." Anna again nodded her head. "So our main travel method is by boat and do you know how a sailor speaks?" Anna shook her head at the question. "Well you are lucky, because a sailor can't go a minute without cursing, they even greet each other with curses!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes!" Hiccup told her. "So my father told me, the Chief of Berk at that time decided to name the kids like Dogsbreath or Hiccup one even was called Squidface the Ugly and Grimbeard the Ghastly and these two are my great grandfather and great into seven to nine times grandfather, and it was done so that the degrading names would make sure to help the vikings, that's us by the way, not fly of the handle when a sailor accidentally curses in front of them or them."

"So you have weird names." Anna began. "So that you wouldn't fly into rage, when someone calls you weird."

"That's about sums up every thing." He told her and then looked off to the side. "And it seems your sister have been searching for you." Anna looked where he was looking at and cringed where they saw Elsa and the general walking through the corridors towards the gate for the garden. "I assume you weren't supposed to be here."

"Well, yeah." She began as she noticed Elsa stomping her way towards them, even if they haven't talked in the past twelve years, she noticed that Elsa was quite a worry wart and a mother hen, way too overprotective, if she felt that the air is not fit for her, she will stop the air from being around her, which 'she possibly could do' Anna thought 'with her powers and what not.' It's good that they need air to breath, how did man discover that they need air to breath, did they tried to kill themselves by suffocation. "They were talking about weird stuffs like politics and diplomacy and what not and it was all just so..."

"Boring?" Hiccup asks and Anna nodded her head. "Yeah, I used to think that too, but hey, here I am, going on diplomatic journey and doing politics."

"Did it became interesting?" Anna asks.

"Absolutely not!" Hiccup answered her. "It became a brand new pain in the head that's what it became."

"That does not help my reluctance single bit." She told him and looked towards them. "And here they come."

"Anna?!" Elsa voice came as she ran up to her sister ignoring the king for a moment. "What are you doing?!" She then quickly turned to the king noticing his condition and gasped. "King Hiccup!" She exclaimed noticing that he was wet and near the fountain. "What happened?" She then bowed her head trying to apologize. "I am sorry King Hiccup, if there's something that my sister di..."

"Whoa, hold on!" Hiccup said noticing that the first princess was doing. "This was not her fault, it was more of..." he tried to find words. "I was just being clumsy." He told them with sigh.

"What?" Elsa asks.

"Well it was more like I wanted a tour of this place." He said while gesturing to the place around him. "So I wanted to ask the guy that was outside, but he wasn't there so I decided to tour for myself and I only know the direction for one place and I remember seeing this interesting thing here." Hiccup gestured to the fountain he was sitting on the edge off. "And I've to say, I've seen many fountains both natural and magical, we've both in numbers in Barbaric Archipelago, but this is the first time I've seen a man made fountain flowing so beautifully." He looked at the fountain in marvel. "So I was looking at it when Princess Anna suddenly asked me if I would be interested in learning more about it and I got startled and because I've got only one feet." He gestured to his left leg. "I sort of stumbled and fell in the fountain."

"Even so I must apologize." Elsa began.

"Princess Elsa I already told you that you don't have too." Hiccup tried to dissuade the princess from apologizing. "There was nobody at fault here." He told her.

"Even so I must apologize on the behalf of my guards and servants." Elsa began.

"It was not their fault Princess." Hiccup told her. "As I already said, I've a little unorthodox name and I wouldn't be a much of a King if I decided to punish someone because they laughed at it and let me tell you there are none who haven't laughed at it at first, because let's be serious its my name, how much I cry it will remain my name and won't change, even if I've title of Dragonborn or Dragon King, it will remain Hiccup as that's who I am, and I am proud of it." Hiccup then added a few more words. "Also because I started punishing people for laughing at harmless fun, I wouldn't have that many subjects to rule over."

"Even if that's the reason, than it gives all of us all the more reason to respect you instead of laughing at your name, so I must apologize..."

"Wow you guys apologize way to much." Hiccup interrupted her.

"I am sorry." Elsa said.

"Yeah, right there." Hiccup said again as Anna snorted from behind her and even Elsa smiled for a moment. "You should stop apologizing so much, as you would be crowned the Queen in a month time?"

"Its actually a month and five days." Anna told him.

"So a month and five days?" Elsa nodded her head. "All right so in a month and five days you would be a queen and you should know, that as the ruler of a kingdom, you would've to make decisions that everyone wouldn't like, while it could be handled with diplomacy not everyone would be happy and you wouldn't be expected to apologize for everything that happens, especially thing that you've no control over, if you apologize for making right decisions, it gives opportunities for the wrong people to strike."

"That's a good advice, your highness." Minister Harald stepped up. "A very good advice indeed." He then looked at the king noticing.

"And you are?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself to our guests!" Harald exclaimed as he began to introduce himself. "I am Harald, Prime Minister of the Kingdom, I will be one of the people managing the treaty between the Kingdom of Wilderwest and Arendelle alongside Duke Anders and Princess Elsa." He brought forth his hand to shake.

"And I am Hiccup." He told the Minister as they shook hands. "And yes I know that it is somewhat of a funny name."

"I am not going to laugh your highness." Minister Harald told the young king. "Unlike our princess and guards, I was few of the lucky ones who has heard about you and some of your deeds. And I am sorry that it's too early, but it seems like a problem has occurred."

"And let me guess the problem." Hiccup interrupted him. "The Stable-Master has fainted and is now surrounded by the dragons while the soldiers are trying to figure out a way to get the Stable-Master and my dragon is probably roaming around looking for me, am I right?"

"How did you guess?" Elsa asks the man in wonder.

"Well that is the most common reaction from people we or more particularly, _I_ put my dragons in care of, especially Toothless." At the Minister questioning gaze he quickly explained while he tried to dry a part of his clothes. "My Night Fury, it seems back in Wilderwest it's either, he is the Dragon of the hero, or he is the Night Fury, the whole death part seems to rattle people most of the times, so they either faints when the dragons look at them or run away screaming, the former is more common than the later, but it happens."

"I assume there would be another reason?" Minister Harald asks.

"Yes." Hiccup told him. "And that would be Toothless standing right behind that guy there." He pointed behind a servant standing far behind Gerda and a maid as the rest, the man himself turned slowly to see a pair of green eyes looking down on him.

"Gggg...good...ddddddd...dragon.." the servant muttered and Toothless snorted right in his face, the servant fainted on the spot and there was silence for a moment.

"See." Hiccup spoke up looking in the direction of the Minister and Elsa. "Told you they would faint from the pressure." He then looked to the side seeing the maid. "And please tell her not to scream, it will startle the him too." Gerda hearing the word quickly put her hand over the maid's mouth stopping her from screaming.

"This is a Night Fury?" Minister Harald asks and Hiccup nodded, he stepped forward towards Toothless, followed by Anna and Elsa who was reluctantly going forth with her sister and Minister Harald himself who was curious about the dragon. The general, Duke and the Marshall stayed behind while making sure the princesses were safe.

"Yes." Hiccup told him as he patted Toothless who crooned at the touch. Elsa and Anna watched the dragon gaze turn from slits to big curious round when the King put his hand over the dragon. Meanwhile Harald watched the dragon in fascination.

"My God!" Harald spoke in wonder. "He is marvellous!" Hearing the compliment Toothless stood straight with pride visible in his posture, Elsa and Harald, including the general looked surprised at the action.

"I think you shouldn't boast his ego so much!" Elsa watched as the round eyes looked down at the King in irritation before the half red and black tail which was noticed by the minister, flicked the king in the back of his head. "Hey!"

'The Dragon can understand us!' Elsa thought as she looked at Hiccup then back at the Dragon.

"He can understand us?!" Anna was particularly not that subtle in her observation.

"Yes." Hiccup told them as he looked at Anna. "After some tests we discovered that a Night Fury is probably one of the smartest dragons and can understand things from our speech to our gestures."

"They are truly one of the most of the fiercest of dragons." The General said from the end.

"They truly are." The Minister told him his eyes drawn to the prosthetic fin. "And is that a prosthetic tail fin?" The man asks.

"Yes!" Hiccup told him. "When I tried to capture him, he crashed through the forest in which he got injured and lost a fin."

"The person who made this contraption must be a genius, to be able to make a dragon fly again, and not just any, but a dragon as dangerous Night Fury!" Harald asks. "He must have gift from the gods to do something like that."

"Thank you for the compliment." Hiccup told Harald as Elsa and Anna turned to look at him in surprise.

"Wait are you telling us you made this?" Anna asks.

"Well it was me who shot it down." Hiccup told them. "And seriously if somebody would've said a fifteen year old has brought down a Night Fury, he would probably be tied to the mast of a ship which would then be sailed, because let's be serious, only someone who had lost his mind would say something like that."

"You are right about that your highness." Harald told him. "Someone have to be insane enough to actually be standing in front of a Night Fury, but in front of an injured one, but still alive, you have to be suicidal." His eyes than went back to the red prosthetic. "And you are saying you made this."

"Yes." Hiccup told them. "I've been apprenticed to a blacksmith and a close friend of the family, he taught me everything there is to know about forge work."

"Then your highness do you know about these?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow when the Minister presented him with three familiar daggers.

"They are ours, yes." Hiccup told the man.

"Do you know who made them?" This time it was Elsa who asked.

"Well yeah." Hiccup told them. "I did." The soon to be queen looked surprised at the notion. "Well that one I did." He pointed to the mythril dagger. "Do you?" He held his hand out for the Minister to give him the dagger which he did and turned around near the handle where a small insignia was. "Do you see this, it's my signature." He told them as other looked at the sign. He gave it back to the Minister and took the Gronkle Iron dagger. "This is actually made by my master, the one I was telling you about, Gobber, you will notice the signature right about here." He then took the last dagger from them. "May I ask where you get this dagger from?"

"I got it from one of the sailors down in our docks who has been to the Barbaric Archipelago with a trader."

"We gave this dagger to a recent trader as token of friendship from our side, but he was attacked by pirates, one of our men who saw the attack was able to save the trader and few of his sailors but the dagger was lost." He handed it back to the Minister who looked surprised at the gesture. "The reason I asked you is because, the dagger is made from a very rare and strong metal, which is very, and by very I mean very difficult to work on." He told the group. "My master and I, manage to forge five blades from it and those were three swords, a dagger and an axe and those five are the only one in existence."

"Than this is rightfully yours, King Hiccup." Elsa said as the Minister gave her the dagger who offered it back to the King.

"Oh no, you can keep it." Hiccup told her and Toothless snorted in agreement from behind him. The Minister and the general looked surprised at the words from the King. "We gave it away to a trader who wasn't able to keep it from being stolen and it was found by you, I cannot take it from someone who found it as it is now yours and I believe you bought it from the sailor."

"Well, yes." The Minister told him.

"There you go." Hiccup told the man. "Now why don't we head to the stables, to get your stable master and calm the dragons."

"Yes, your Highness." The Minister began. "I almost forgot about that!"


	4. Meeting the Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa, Anna and the Entourage meets the dragons.

* * *

**(Arendelle)**

* * *

Hiccup followed the princesses who were following the general as he took them towards the stables they've prepared for the dragons.

"So..." Hiccup began as they trekked through the forest for the stables. "May I know the reason as to why the stables are this far away from the place where we are coming from?"

"Actually your highness." Minister Harald started from where he was moving behind the three. "The place we were at was a palace garden, that place is mostly reserved for the royals who want a peace time away from the problems and is occasionally used for parties." He motioned behind. "And the place where we are heading to is the place where we keep most of the animals, which also includes but are not limited to horse, dogs, some cats and few more." He then looked towards the place they were heading towards looking at Toothless. "As we've never had any guests with dragons and many people tend to run in other direction when dragons do make appearances, so we had to prepare stables for your dragons while still keeping the royal stooges calm so it was decided to divide the royal stables in two parts for your dragons and for the stable animals." He then looked at the King. "From the gardens to the royal stable the distance is a bit far away as we've to go through the castle."

"So the stable is on the other side of the castle." Hiccup said after a while after he focused on the last part. "Got it." Even Elsa and Anna looked at the Minister for his long winded words.

"You could've just said that." Anna muttered under her breath. She heard another snort and turned towards the Night Fury who looked back at her and her sister, 'for all the hype that was made about these guys they don't seem such bad people.' Anna thought as she moved in with her sister. Meanwhile Elsa kept her gaze at the man who was walking with them, her eyes going down towards the prosthetic, her eyes quickly went up again, hoping that nobody would notice it.

"You know if you have a question you can just ask." Hiccup said while he glanced at the first princess who looked back at the king. "You've been glancing not so subtly at me, so I assume that you've some questions for me?" The words startled Elsa knowing that Hiccup has felt her gaze.

"I am sorr..."

"What is with you and apologizing?" Hiccup asks.

"I know right!" Anna supplied from her place. "She apologizes way to much, and is also a stickler for discipline, I mean I get certain things must happen in a certain way but geez hold up on the rules ya know, have a bit of a fun here and there."

"Hey, I am not anything like that!" Elsa spoke up.

"I absolutely agree with you, princess." Hiccup said as he turned towards the two princess. "And I think I know just a way for the First Princess to get a thrill in her life, but that wouldn't be right now as Princess Anna has promised me a tour of this beautiful palace and kingdom."

"Well you are right about that, he he..." Anna quickly turned to Elsa with a worried expression on her face. "How am I going to give him and his group a tour when I don't even know where I am going to right now?!" She mumbled towards her sister.

"Don't ask me, it was you who said it!" Elsa mumbled back.

"Is there a problem?" Hiccup asks surprising the sisters.

"Oh no!" Anna yelled in surprise making Toothless turn to her at her sudden shout. "There's nothing wrong!"

"Absolutely nothing!" Elsa added. "There are zero problems!"

"Zilch!"

Hiccup looked at the two with an weird out expression while Toothless made the expression that said 'Yeah, right and the sky's green.' And for some reason the expression of Toothless made them do a double take.

"Those words are not instilling much of the confidence in me." Hiccup told them.

"Hey I'll have you know that I am one of the best guides." Anna then muttered to herself and Elsa. "Only if I know where I am headed off too!"

"What?" Hiccup asks.

"Nothing!" Anna said as she sprinted forward towards the general. "Now let's hurry up, we've got to get the Stable-Master, right?!"

"Yes!" Elsa agreed with her. "We seriously need to get to them!"

"You don't have to worry." Hiccup told them. "As I said before the dragons don't eat humans, well not all of them and those that do are rare in numbers, so you won't have to worry about the Stable-Master!"

"Its not the Stable-Master we are worried about." Elsa said to him.

"Your guards will be safe too." Hiccup told them. "Most probably if a fight does break out than the the only danger to your guards would be from Stormfy and Windshear."

"What about the others?" Elsa asks.

"Meatlug is more of a gentle one, she is very sensitive." Hiccup told them as he explained about the dragons. "Whereas Skullcrusher is, well he would most likely ignore everything around him for the time being whereas Cloudjumper is more like a teacher who is very laid back in his work but somehow gets the work done."

"They have different personalities?" Elsa asks again and this time everyone else were listening to the topic intently.

"Yes they do." Hiccup told them. "The dragons while coming under the category of animals are very smart and hold a vast variety of personalities. You might know that the animals, mostly domesticated ones can take on the personality of their owner, partner or master or whatever the term you may or may have a personality of their own just like that the dragons born with theirs."

"But why do the raid places if they are like that?" Elsa asks again.

"Well as I said the dragons holds a very similar personalities." Elsa nodded her head. "So they also have job assigns to each of them, like a bee hive or any other animal nest or like a human civilization."

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa ones again asked this time everybody had their ears trained in on the conversation.

"The dragons also have their Kings and Queens, Princess Elsa." Hiccup told her as Anna gasped in surprise at the information. "And sometimes those Kings and Queens don't have the same tastes as these dragons."

"You mean the king and the queen of the dragons send them on raids?" Anna asks and Hiccup nodded his head in affirmation. "And what would happen if they don't do that."

"Oh they do that." Hiccup told them. "They do it because the Alpha Species can gain control of other dragons." General Erick missed the step as he said that. He tried to get his balance back.

"I am okay." The General told them. "I was just surprised by the words of your highness when he said their are dragons that can gain control of other dragons."

"Yeah I was surprised too." Hiccup said as he recalled the memory of him, Toothless and Astrid hiding behind a rock as the Red Death ate the Gronkle in a single gulp. "Turns out if the dragon doesn't fill its quota then it gets eaten instead."

"What?" Anna spoke out again.

"Yeah." Hiccup chuckled at her reaction where she gaped like a fish. "The dragon was huge and it ate other dragons."

"So how come you are so nonchalant now, your highness?" Anders spoke up. "I would think that as someone who has the title of the dragon Conqueror you would try to train the king too."

"Well, one king died." Hiccup said as he thought about his mother's bewilderbeast. "The queen was a tyrant so Toothless and I ended up leading a rebellion against that dragon and we won against that." His mind went to the Red Death again. "Another lost his crown to the new king." Now he thought about Drago and his bewilderbeast. "Who happens to be the trailing with us." He gestured towards the Night Fury surprising others.

"Your Dragon is King of Dragons?" General Erick asks.

"Yeah." Hiccup grimaced as he thought about the sudden influx of responsibilities that came over both of them when they were titled the king. "Now we both happen to have a lot of work on our plates, more than before that this is the first time in a while that we've had a little bit of free time to ourselves."

"I can understand." The Minister, General and the Duke all nodded their heads at the words. "So your dragon can gain control of the other dragons."

"No." Hiccup told them firmly. "Toothless while the new King, doesn't have the ability to control the dragons to that extent but he could command them to stop or engage." He then shook his head. "There are still some rogue queens and other rivals who create troubles."

"But the Night Fury is able to negate most of the damage?" The Duke asks again.

"Yes." Hiccup told them.

"King Hiccup." Elsa began as Hiccup turned to her while still walking. "How do you come to know which is Alpha species, I mean when you talked about Alpha species, you speak as there is a distinct difference among dragons."

"You are right about that." Hiccup told them. "Well if we are talking about the difference then most of the Alpha species are giant."

"Giant?"

"Yes, Giant...as in big enough size that is about the size of the castle." Hiccup told them. "Toothless seemed to be the only exception to that." Most of them focused more on the part where he said that the dragons were as big as the castle.

"And your dragon became the king of all dragons by taking the crown from the previous dragon that are as big as this castle?" General Erick asks as the Minister marveled over the Night Fury. "But how does one become the king?"

"By defeating the previous dragon king." Hiccup told them nonchalantly.

"And your dragon defeated this dragon king?" Hiccup nodded his head. "A dragon that was as large as this castle."

"Yep." Hiccup told them.

"No wonder they are called the offspring of lightening and death." Minster Harald was still looking over the dragon but it was clear that his mind was elsewhere. "And it seems we are closer to our destination." He said as the group heard snorting sounds and the groaning sound. They turn to look at the stable where it was chaos. Meatlug was sitting on a group of soldiers, whereas Stormfly stood with proud expression on her face as she looked at the group of soldiers that were hung by her spikes. Windshear meanwhile circled around the two soldires that were hanging from a tree. Barf and Belch tossed a guy around before banging their heads together. Cloudjumper looked done feeling he has seen things he should've never seen, as Skullcrusher ignored all of it as a boy in front of him laying on the ground tried to play dead, failing miserably.

"What happened here?" The General asks as a guard came to him.

"General!" A guard came up to them. "Sir it started when the Stable-Master went away to relieve himself for a moment and put his apprentice in charge, while the apprentice was working he stumbled while carrying ropes, the dragons approached him after he fell as they came closer to him, his brother one of the guards attacked the dragons, and the dragons attacked back."

"I thought it was the Stable-Master that fainted?" Anna asks. "So where is the Stable-Master?"

"He fainted, Princess Anna."

"What?" The general and Elsa asks at the same time.

"How did he faint when he is not even here?"

"The pressure of the dragons was to much that he fainted after getting a bit away."

"Your Stable-Master has guts if he was able keep calm while in the presence of the dragons." Hiccup told them then looked at the boy playing dead. "What about the boy?"

"He is the apprentice that works alongside the Stable-Master, your highness."

"Is there a way that we could get the boy out of there?" Elsa asks the guards.

"I'll take care of this." Hiccup told them before the guard could take action and walked towards the dragons and the boy. "All right guys break it off, gather around me." The dragons after hearing the command began to surround him. Skullcrusher looked at him and then at the downed boy who was still playing dead then back at Hiccup before snorting in his face. "And you should stand up before anything else happens."

The Stable-Master a young person, barely a boy stood up like lightening as he stammered. "Y...yo...your...highness!" He bowed, his eyes looked ready to bawl.

"Don't be so scared buddy." Hiccup put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Take a deep breath." The boy did so. "Now tell me your name."

"Its Frederick, your highness."

"Fredrick, wow that's a mouthful." He motioned for one of the surrounding guards to hand him water which they did quickly. "Do you mind if I called you Fred or Freddy." He handed the water to the scared boy who took a large gulp of it.

"No sir."

"All right so Fred." Hiccup began as he guided the boy towards the stables as the boy looked at the dragons and people. Elsa and Anna stuck close keen on hearing what the king of Wilderwest has to say. "Wanna tell us who are you and what happened here?" He asks while gesturing to himself, Elsa, Anna and the general.

"I am one of apprentice of the Stable-Master." Fred told them. "The Stable-Master that brought the dragons went away leaving the dragons in my care for a moment, he told me they were rides of the royalty that came to Arendelle, and he went to relieve himself." Fred took a deep breath before continuing. "While I was doing my work as we needed some more ropes for the other animals I stumbled and fell and the dragons came close to me." The boy sniffled as he tried to explain the story. "When the dragons came close I got scared and then my brother came for me." He looked to the side where some of the soldiers were hanging upside down from the tree. "And the dragons with the sword and then they began to fight." The boy sniffled again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, none of them are going to harm you." He pointed towards the soldiers and the dragons. "Neither the scary, grouchy dragons." The dragons made a face at him. "Nor the mean old guards." This time it were the guards that looked affronted by the words.

"You know I remember something like this that happened to me." Hiccup chuckled as he remembered how his father acted that one time when Toothless came to save him in the arena. "Both my father and my dragon, Toothless came to save me from a third party, and they ended up fighting each other because they considered each other to be a threat to me." He then snorted as he remembered their expression when he yelled them to stop. "Their expression was priceless when I yelled for them to stop fighting." He then looked around. "It seems something similar happened here."

"And how is that?" Anna asks.

"When Fred fell and tried to play dead." Hiccup explained. "The dragons approached him to see if he was all right, at the same time his brother who is there." He pointed towards the guards that were hanging on the tree. "Saw the dragons approach him, and he thought the worst." He then pointed at the dragons. "And when they saw each other his brother saw few dragons approaching a boy who looked like he was in world of hurt because he was too nervous and afraid so he along with his company came in to save him, while the dragons saw a young boy who fell crying and a group of armed soldiers coming at him and them."

"So both the dragons and the soldiers were trying to protect Fred from each other?" Elsa asks.

"Yes." Hiccup told them. "And you don't have to cry now you know and truthfully saying you are one of the few people who have not yet fainted with all the dragons on him for the first time." Hiccup then looked at Skullcrusher and Meatlug before turning back to the princesses and Fred. "Hey do you wanna touch them?" All of them did a double take.

"What?" Elsa and Fred asks at the same time.

"Yes!" Was the enthusiastic response from Anna, as others turn to look at her she looked embarrassed. "I mean, can we?"

"Sure." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "I mean why not." He then looked at the dragons as Toothless came to stand beside him then back at the princesses. "So who will be the first one?" Fred, The General, Elsa and several others took a step back, all except for one.

"Oh me!" Anna exclaimed excitedly said. "Choose me!"

"Well somebody's excited." Hiccup said as he motioned for her to come forward as Toothless stood beside him, Anna looked between Hiccup and Toothless.

"Wait, we are going with Toothless?" Anna asks. "I thought it would be either Meatlug or Cloudjumper?"

"Well if you want to." Hiccup told her. "We can get them." Meatlug and Cloudjumper looked up at their names being mentioned as Toothless looked a bit down pulling at Anna's heartstrings.

"No...no...you don't have to, I want Toothless." Anna steeled herself. "I want Toothless."

"Okay then." Toothless stood tall as he looked at Hiccup and then at Anna. "I want you to step forward with your hand outstretched towards him, don't rush to touch him." Anna did just that as she stepped forward but still maintained enough distance between her and Toothless. "Don't look at him in the eyes directly, glance down and trust him to do the rest." Anna did just that as she closed her eyes and waited for a response a few moments later she felt something scaly yet smooth touch her hand and she gasped at the sudden warmth that began to spread through her hand. She opened her eyes to see that Toothless had his snout over her hands as the green eyes gazed directly in her eyes. She gasped as the dragon snorted warm breath over her hand before moving back, with all the experience only one word left her mouth at the end.

"Wow!" Anna breathed.

"So who wants to be next." Hiccup happily turned towards the rest of the group who looked between the dragon and their second princess.


	5. Tour of Arendelle-I

* * *

  
**(Elsa's Room with Anna and Elsa)**

* * *

"Oh come on, Elsa!" Anna groaned as Elsa looked at her younger sister. "I was safe and there was no danger, Hiccup said it himself the dragons will not attack." She then took an exasperated sigh. "I only touched the dragon!"

"I know, okay!" Elsa said as she took a deep breath. "I know that you weren't in danger but what were you thinking?!" She paused then looked back at her sister. "And now you also want to ride them, which for some reason King Hiccup agreed too, what are both of you thinking?!" 

"Well we were both not thinking much.....that's the only thing I can tell you." Anna told her. "I mean for both of us it was an impulse than actual thoughts involved." 

"I can't believe you guys." Elsa said at once. "To think he would allow something like dragon riding for you and you want to give them the tour of the Arendelle when even you don't know the layout of your the town itself."

"And to think I've lived seventeen years of my life here!" Anna muttered under her breath. "Oh how am I going to give him a tour?!" She wailed.

"We will cross that road when we get there, all right?" Elsa told her sister.

"Yeah, that saying something when I've to walk that road tomorrow!" Anna shot back.

"Don't worry, we still have time!" Elsa said to her. "We can still think of something!" 

* * *

**(Next day)**

* * *

"I can't think of anything!" Elsa muttered under her breath as both sisters moved towards the court where the people from Wilderwest were. 

"I thought you were going to think of something!" Anna shot back as she followed after her followed by Gerda and a group of servants.

"Oh I am sorry!" Elsa said as she turned to look at her sister her voice increasing with each point. "Its not like I promised him a tour of a place that even we don't even know about!" She stopped as she rubbed her face. "How are we going to give him a tour without looking like an idiot."

"Pardon my words Princess Elsa, Princess Anna." Gerda spoke up next. "But you were designated as idiots when you agreed to give the King of Wilderwest a tour, instead of giving an excuse at that time like telling them how you would be busy by preparing for the coronation." The words made both the sister have a pause in their step and turned to look at Gerda.

"We could've done that!" Anna shrieked. "No, we could still do it, we just need to go there and make King Hiccup see our way and we would be off the hook!"

"You should've done that before giving him your word, princess Anna." Gerda firmly told her. "We shan't have a royalty wait like this, even if he is friendly and kind you shall not take advantage of that lest you want to be seen as people who can't keep there words." 

"But it would stop us from being seen as fools." Anna muttered as both Elsa and Gerda sighed.

"Don't worry princesses." Gerda said and Elsa turned to look at her.

"And why shouldn't we?" Elsa asks.

"As I am saying, you don't have to worry Princess Elsa." Gerda told her. "Minster Harald and General Erick have prepared for Daniel and a soldier who knows about the whole of Arendelle, every nook and cranny and also the people who are in the kingdom to be as your escorts, the only thing you need to do is get a disguise and act like you know where you are going and what you are doing, while wearing that disguise, rest will be taken care by them." She told the two.

"Oh we love you, Gerda!" Anna exclaimed as she hugged the head maid with gratitude.

"Yes, thank you Gerda!" Elsa spoke with relief while looking in her direction.

"Don't be princess." Gerda calmly told them. "This meeting has already gone horribly as it is, can't have it get any worse." 

"You are right about that." Elsa said as a servant approached them.

"Princess!" The servant spoke up. "The people from the Wilderwest along with Minister Harald, Marshall Daniel and General Erick are are at the dining hall and are waiting for the princesses to begin breakfast."

"Thank you for informing us." Elsa said to the servant. "Now to get this over with." She muttered to herself as they headed off to dinning hall. Once reaching there the two saw that almost every person from the side of Wilderwest was sitting at the table, almost because out of everyone, it was the Eret, if she rememberes correctly was standing by the door and after bowing to her in a customary greeting headed out, then she remembered that out of all the people from the Wilderwest, Eret was the only one who was probably from the mainland as he is the only one who knew the proper etiquette of the mainland, so he was basically a soldier, and might be ambassador but unlike the rest who are basically royalties and nobles in their own rights, he was somewhat of a commoner, well higher than them, but lower than the status of nobles.

"Where is he going?" Anna suddenly asks.

"Don't know." Fishlegs replied to the second princess. "Said something about taking care of few things and left." 

"Its because of the incident that happened yesterday." Valka spoke up to explain. "I heard about it as you know word travels fast." She took a sip of her drink as she began to explain. "She will be helping the soldiers who work around the stables and the Stable-Master in order to have them work together with the dragons, so incident like what happened yesterday may not happen again."

"I am sorry, your highness." General Erick spoke up. "It was beyond our expectations and for stable Master incompetence."

"Do not be general." Valka replied to him. "And your Stable-Master was not incompetent for my son has told me that he was good in his work when he took the dragons, what did happen was when he was not present because we all know, first meeting with a dragon, trained or wild, is extremely nerve wrangling, so he was good in his work, but we asked of him was out of his own expectations and you've also done well preparing for a master as such." 

"Your word flatter us, your highness." The general began. "But let's begin with the most important meal of the day, we are after all here to eat, are we not."

"You are right about that." Hiccup suddenly said and Valka almost facepalmed but fought the feeling of it, Hiccup also feeling the gaze of his mother was quick to divert his attention. "Let's begin with that, as I was hoping for the tour of this lovely kingdom that our princess have promised us for the day." Gerda beckoned the two princess closer to herself as she spoke in her ear.

"There is napkin under your plates, on which what you have to speak when asked about the places that might be of interest and how you've to describe it, don't mess that up." She then pushed the two towards their seats as Elsa normally put the napkin over her lap. Anna on the other hand.

"Oops, sorry!" Anna said as she almost dropped both the plate and the napkin in front of Astrid, who just raised a brow at her. Behind her Gerda massaged her temple as that happened.

"You okay?" Astrid asks the second princess.

"Yeah!" Anna said as she quickly took the napkin and dropped it on her lap hoping that Astrid didn't see it and pulled the plate toward herself. "Yes, I am just a bit nervous about today."

"If you have problem, you can stay, we can have one of the servants give us a tour." Hiccup told her.

"Really?" Anna said then rectified. "I mean no, I gave you my word, so I must give you a tour of our kingdom." 

"Okay then." General Erick said. "Let's have a meal, and we shall discuss where we are going while we are at it." As the group had the breakfast they talked about Arendelle and where they will be going too, this time the talk going on smoothly with occasional fumble here and there but compared to the first meeting this talk was more gradual and easy going, much to the generals delight.

"So Tuffnut and Ruffnut will be here teaching some of your soldiers and the Stable-Master on how to work with a dragon." Hiccup began as both of the twins grumbled at him. "So there will be no accidents and so the one getting the tour will be my mother, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs and I, well Fishlegs will be with us for half of the way."

"Why?" Anna asks.

"Oh well, I heard from one of the maids about how there is a giant library in the kingdom where a lot of books are present, some of the oldest books that has the record of Bork the Bold and one of his friends when they snuck in to learn about the mainland." Fishlegs began to ramble surprising the princes. "There is also said to be a book on the old dragons and the old vikings including the record of Island of Tomorrow and the Mysthaven also known as the Enchanted Forest and a Forever Wing."

"Forever Wing?" Elsa asks.

"A legendary dragon, a Titan dragon if you want an easy answer." Hiccup told her. "Not much is known about it except that it used to sit between Mysthaven or as it is known the Enchanted forest and the Island of Tomorrow, looked at as a great guardian of the Forest and keeper of the Island, keeping invaders which mostly consists of human and other creatures away, he is somewhat of a myth as it is said that one day the dragon went missing and the humans were than able to enter and reside near the Enchanted Forest and the Island of Tomorrow, returned once and the Island of Tomorrow became dangerous for human to reside but it came back once again during a great strife and went away again and this time Enchanted Forest became a dangerous place where humans can't go."

"But why?" 

"We don't know." Fishlegs told them. "But it is said that whenever and wherever the Forever Wing appears disappears the places became a cursed place where people aren't allowed to go."

"And why are you looking for information for the Forever Wing, if you don't mind me asking?" Elsa asks and Fishlegs and Hiccup turned to look at the latter's mother who sighed.

"Because it is said that the Forever Wing is key to the knowledge on how to break the curses on these places." Valka told them and Elsa's breath hitched somewhat.

"What?" General Erick asks as he put the fork back in the plate.

"The Forever Wing holds the key to the knowledge on how to break the curses on not only the Island of Tomorrow but also on the Enchanted Forest, the grave of the sea and other places." Valka said. "But we are not in a hurry to actually learn more about it, but if we get some information than that's good too, either way." There was a pause for a moment as Gertha, General Erick and Minsiter Harald share a quick glance before turning back to the mother of the King of Wilderwest.

"Very well your highness." Harald spoke as he looked at Valka. "Marshall Daniel and our most trusted soldier Arne will act as escort." He then turned towards Fishlegs. "And as Master Fishlegs will be with us only till the Library, after we leave them at Library we will send a servant to call you back once lunch is prepared."

"Thank you Minster Harald." Fishlegs replied.

"We have but one wish though Master Fishlegs." Harald spoke again. "We would also like to learn more about the Forever Wing, if you find it in the library." Fishlegs shared a look with Astrid, Hiccup and Valka as the later two shrugged their shoulder giving him the go. 

"As you wish." Fishlegs said once he came to a decision. "It will be good if I can have someone else look at what I can find in the Library."

Soon after the breakfast the group for the tour headed of in the city as Elsa and Anna were forced to wear disguises to go out.

"Why different looks?" Heather asks as she came to stand on the other side of Elsa. 

"Well as you might know I am the princess of Arendelle." Elsa began and Heather nodded her head. "And the future queen, there are high chances that people from other kingdom will try to find a way to either to be rid of me and my sister or find a weakness to exploit and get control over the kingdom." She spoke the lines she have been told by the Minster and Gertha and Valka nodded her head.

"A political move by either eliminating the heir or taking them hostage." Valka spoke in a normal manner. "One of the oldest tricks to not onky garner attention but also the anger of the leader and the strife of the kingdom." The words made everyone turn to look at her. "What?" She asks. "You would be surprised how many times I was threatened or people tried to kidnapp me when I was pregnant."

"No wonder Hiccup remains calm when he is captured by the bad guys." Astrid said and Heather and Fishlegs snorted at the words. "He is used to being kidnapped from his mother's womb."

"You've been captured before?!" Elsa and Anna asks as Valka also looked in her son's direction.

"Well that's water under bridge now." Hiccup said while looking ahead.

"Because now you allow yourself to be captured by the people." Astrid said and this time Heather and Fishlegs snorted as they remembered the story she told them about how Hiccup decided that the best way to get to Drago was to get captured.

"That was one time!" Hiccup indignantly spoke. 

"Yes, I need to get to the guy quickly so why not just let ourselves be captured by his lackeys!" Astrid sarcastically spoke.

"You are not going to let that one go are you?" He asks.

"Never!" 

"Can we start this tour already, please?!" Hiccup turned to ask.

“Don’t worry your highness.” Arne spoke as he pointed towards the other direction. “We have just gotten out of the castle and seeing that all are ready, may I ask do you want to travel on foot or by horse or carriage .”

“As fun horse riding would be or comfortable the carriage can be.” Astrid began. “We would like to move by foot we also want to look for things while we are out.”

“Understood Miss.” Arne said and gestured in the direction they were going to start in. “Now the first place that is on our list.”


End file.
